1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a quantum interference device, an atomic oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
An atomic oscillator that oscillates based on the energy transition of atoms of alkali metal, such as rubidium and cesium, is known. In general, the operating principle of the atomic oscillator is largely divided into a method using a double resonance phenomenon caused by light and a microwave and a method using the quantum interference effect (Coherent Population Trapping: CPT) due to two types of light components having different wavelengths.
In the atomic oscillator of any method, in order to fill alkali metal in a gas cell together with buffer gas and keep the alkali metal in a gas state, it is necessary to heat the gas cell to a predetermined temperature using a heater.
As such an atomic oscillator, a structure in which a unit including a gas cell and a heater is mounted on a substrate through a support portion and the heater and the substrate are electrically connected to each other through wiring lines, such as lead wires, is known as disclosed in JP-A-2010-28794.
In the atomic oscillator disclosed in JP-A-2010-28794, however, the amount of heat escaping from the unit including the gas cell and the heater to the substrate by heat conduction through wiring lines is large. As a result, there has been a problem in that it is not possible to reduce the power consumption of the atomic oscillator.